


River hog

by Kazhiru



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, One Shot, Scarred Wade, alternative universe, farm, wade is not insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazhiru/pseuds/Kazhiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter returns for the summer holiday to a farm owned by his aunt and uncle. There he meets a new person, a lumberjack, who he befriends rather quickly. After all, who can resist such a personality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	River hog

The snow had finally melted, the sun was high up the sky and the air was warm. The spring had finally done it's work in full, and the summer sun was making Peter sweat his ass off in the bus.  
Thankfully the bus was not cramped full, only a couple of passengers including Peter. The bus was lazily traveling a crooked road, out from the city, and in to idyllic farming area far to the coast.  
Peter had all his luggage stored to the trunk of the bus, and with him he only had his phone and a sketch pad. He kept twiddling with his phone, checking the time again after another. He was already seeing familiar sights, yet he couldn't wait to be at the end of line.  
He saw familiar forest, and he recognized the wheat field he used to play in with his friend when he was a mere child.  
He saw the farmers marked that they visited every weekend, and he remembered the store owners sweet smile.  
He also saw newly cut trees at the side of the road with a tag in them. There were already people preparing for winter, and clearing new fields.  
The bus was getting emptier with every stop, until Peter was the last one in.  
He finally saw the bus taking the last turn at the end of the road, and next to a small bus stop sign there were two old people, waiting.  
When the engine stopped and the doors opened Peter jumped out straight in to the loving arms of his aunt May and uncle Ben.  
“Peter you have grown! I knew you would one day get in to a man's build!” Uncle Ben laughed, and patted heavily on Peter's back, while aunt May was swiping off imaginary dirt from Peter's shoulder. “He will always be my boy!” Causing Ben to chuckle as aunt May kept hassling: “Peter, darling, how was school?”  
Peter took May's hands to his own to calm her down. “The school has been great. The marks are well, but I can't wait to relax over a summer vacation.”  
“You better show me the report card as proof.” Uncle Ben said as he raised a brow, making Peter shake his head. Such was uncle Ben, always wanting to see himself.  
“Of course your numbers are well, you have been so busy you hardly had the time to call us! What do you say if I bake us a pie while we look at your report card?” Aunt May then proceeded to talk out loud about what kind of pie would be the most appropriated, while uncle Ben unloaded all Peter's bags from the trunk.  
“Quit hassling woman, we better get inside!” Ben pulled Peter's bags down from the compartment base of the bus, and he then started to lead the way through the small path to their house. Ben kept dragging a luggage case behind him, leaving the heavy bag to Peter.  
The path was between fields where his aunt and uncle farmed potatoes, and a small amount of livestock, and the home was an old farmhouse with a huge vegetable garden to the back. The garden was Aunt may's most loved possession.  
“Oh Peter have I missed you! We are so glad to have you back with us.” Aunt may started, “Yeah, the apple trees need someone to pick them when the fall comes.” Ben chuckled, causing May to fondly swap his arm.  
“Yeah, I know. I have missed you guys a lot too.” Peter said, and let his uncle and aunt get him inside the house. They took all his bags straight to his room, and it was exactly as he had remembered it to be.  
“I didn't dare to move a single thing while you were out studying. I barely could clean the room without missing you. Why couldn't you have picked a school just a little bit closer to us?” Aunt May said fondly as Peter sat heavily on the bed.  
“Aunt May you know well there are no other university where I can study science major for. The place is already the closest there is.”  
“But Peter, why you must be there all around the year. We need you here on the farm.” Aunt may sat next to Peter, but Ben got his words in before May could continue her coddling.  
“And help you will. This is not going to be a holiday where you can just rot your ass. You can help me in the barn, and to dig up the potatoes, storing them for winter, and don't even dare to forget those apple trees.”  
Peter shook his head with a sigh. He knew that life at the farm was tough, and he only had those damn apple trees as a burden because he wanted to have some when he was a child. Of course Ben had planted a few trees just for him. He could of not have foretold how many apples they would make when the trees grew to their full size!  
“Of course I will help uncle Ben. You need the help.” Peter had already learned that all resistance was futile. Besides, his uncle and aunt were getting old. They needed the extra pair of hands.  
“Damn right you will. Better yet, you should go get us some fish right now. We could have some fresh smoked fish with new potatoes and butter. Apple pie for desserts.” Ben said, and Aunt may petted Peter's hair. “If you are not too tired that is.”  
“Of course not Aunt May. Actually, relaxing with the pole and a sinker might be just what I need right now.”  
“That's a good boy. I'll make the pie extra big.” Aunt may stated, and started to hum as he descended the stairs downstairs, and Peter could hear the clinking of utensils and pots as aunt May started to prepare the feast.  
“I'll light up the furnace for the fish. The rod is in the shack.” Uncle Ben went outside with Peter, and they left the luggage as they were, figuring that Peter could unload in the evening.  
They parted ways at the shed, and it was just as Peter had remembered it. Ice boxes on the left, and old farming tools on the back. The rods were where they always were, leaning to the wall on his right. Peter picked up his favorite rod, a sturdy, purple colored, extendable rod. He had once caught a huge salmon in the nearby river with it. He even had a photo of himself with the fish in it. It was hanged on a frame over their fireplace.  
Peter took the rod and bucket with him, and he went to the back to get some worms from the compost. The pitchfork was handy when turning around the soil, and the compost was always full of life. It took him less than five minutes to have a can full of worms, and he was all set.  
“I'll be back in couple of hours!” Peter yelled to the open window, knowing that Aunt may could hear him inside.  
“Great! Don't let the river hog get to you!” Aunt may replied from the kitchen, making Peter lift his brow. What was a river hog? Well, it probably wasn't anything, just an old people's saying.

Peter followed a small path behind the house, through the forest to get to the river that flowed behind their house.  
The river was wide, and had a mud base. It was lovely for swimming. Uncle Ben had even build a dock for them to get up from the river.  
The waterlilies were all around the dock, and Peter took a seat right at the end of the dock, and he set the bucket next to himself. He could see dragon flies fly about, and the small flock of mosquitoes flying over the river surface.  
Peter set the worm can firmly on the dock, and prepared his hook. He took off the excess worm from the hook, but made sure that the hook was completely covered. The damn fishes were smarter than he gave them credit for.  
Peter cast the the line, and after that it was all about patience. He kept sitting still, eying the sinker for bites. It was a nice weather for wishing. Sunny and warm. The wish would bite better if it was raining, but Peter was glad that the sky was clear. He felt like since the holiday had started, now was the first time that he could truly relax.  
He was finally back home from a year of studying. The life at the city was way more difficult than he had expected. The rent was high, and he had to work part time as a photographer for the daily buckle. The school was not too hard, but it took a lot of time.  
Peter felt a bite at his hook, and he pulled it up. It was just a small whitefish. It was not big enough to eat. Peter reluctantly let it in back to the river.

When Peter looked up he noticed that there was a huge tree trunk floating down the river. And then another, and another.  
Tree trunks, big and small, kept floating downstream the river, and Peter had to put away his rod to not get it tangled with the logs.  
He kept eying at the logs, but soon his ears picked up a weird voice. It was definitely a man singing. Or Yodeling? About lumbering?  
“I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay! I sleep all night and I work all day!” The song definitely had an unique tune to it, and the yodeling between verses was definitely not supposed to be there.  
”I cut down trees, I eat my lunch...” The singing went on, and Peter noticed a huge flock of logs coming at him, and on top of a thick, huge log there was a man. He was standing there, singing loudly, and using a rod to steer the lumber down the river.  
He was wearing tall boots, a pair of jeans, red button shirt, and he had an axe hanging from his hip.  
”I cut down trees, I skip and jump, I like to press wildflowers, I put on women's clothing, And hang around in bars!”  
The singing ongly grew in volume as the man came closer, and what the hell was going on with the lyrics.  
”I cut down trees, I wear high heels, Suspenders and a bra, I wish I'd been a girlie, Just like my dear papa!” And the song was finished with mighty yodeling, even if the song, as Peter recognized it as a monty python song, did not have any yodeling in it.  
Peter stared awe struck at the man, but shook himself out of it as he man saw him, and whistled loudly.  
”What is this, new meat?” The man yelled at Peter, and he was quite sure that he had not seen the man before. Nor had he, because he referred him as ”new meat”.  
Peter had no idea how to reply, but it seemed rude to not answer. ”I'm Peter.”  
”Petey! Now why does that sound familiar?” The man mumbled, and rowed onwards with his log.  
”Hush, don't yell, you are scaring all the fish! Not that your stupid logs would have scared them off anyways.” Peter grumbled and stood up, picking up his stuff with him.  
”Aww, come on, don't be a sour puss. You gotta sing on the job, it's the best passtime!” The man laughed, and jumped from lumber to lumber to get a bit closer to the shore. Peter could now see his face clearly, no thanks to his glasses that were still packed in one of his pags, that the man was covered in scars. His head, face, arms, all of it.  
”Who are you newbie? I have not seen you before.” The lifted his rod and pulled off a log that had gotten stuck on the dock.  
”Who are you! Some sort of an lumberjack? I didn't know they excisted anymore!” Not in the original sense anyways. The man just shrugged, and kept walking backwards to remain at the same line with Peter.  
”Well, I couldn't get a job as a beuty pageant, so I got the next best thing. It pays the bills.” The man said, and hopped on a log behind him to keep up. ”And the name is Wade, by the way.”  
”Wade the lumberjack. Makes sense.” Peter said sarcastically, and collected his things, ready to leave.  
”Wait up kid, who are you exactly? It's a small town, I haven't seen you around.”  
Wait, wasn't river hog a synonym for a lumberjack who guides logs downstream to the mill? So does that mean that aunt May knows him? Did she not mind the scars? The man was shady as fuck.  
”I live with aunt May and uncle Ben.”  
”Well gosh, why did I not think of that, you were sitting on their dock! It was obvious!” Wade went on, and slapped himself on the forehead.  
”Ben buys lumber from me every year! Better keep the woodshed full and ready for winter. And do I love your aunt May. She bakes to most delicious pies. Man, I want myself some pie. Do you think that I could get myself some of that pie? I have been working my ass off all day, I think I deserve some pie.” Wade kept speaking nonestop, and Peter almost tuned him out.  
”We were about to have pie as dessert, but since I haven't caught a single fish, We are going to miss the main course.” Peter led out before he could correct himself. Telling the man they had pie was practically an invitation. Peter oughto hit himself.  
”That pie is to die for. Do you think I could join you? Or that I could maybe ask her to make me some pie? I could pay even! Wait what did you say about that fish? I have this great fishing spot downstream at the saw mill. There is a small dam there so the logs wont float off, and that dam gathers loads of fish. You should so join me!”  
Peter watched at the man varily, not sure if he should follow a random man to a sawmill of all places.  
”If you want me to hop on a log, then you are dreaming.”  
”No, that's totally cool. You can walk down the river if you want. It's not too far away really. You could see it if it werent for all these damn trees.” Wade babbled, and kept rowing onwards.  
Peter thought that since he had not gotten any fish and his uncle trusted the man enough to buy lumber from him, then he must not be that bad. Besides, this was a small town, they would be able to guess the murderer if his dead body is found down stream.  
”Fine, but the spot better be real!”  
”I swear, it is! It's like, the best fishing spot ever! I once got a huge salmon there, I swear the fish was almost half my size!”  
”Fine, fine I believe you. But I still hope that I can get enough for the all of us.” And there he went sealing the deal with an invitation to the dinner table. Was his brain plotting against him?  
Well, he wouldn't know, because they were at the mill guicker that he had anticipated, and Wade quided the logs to the mill, making sure that they all got stopped by the dam.  
”This is where the magic happens. You can fish there, and I will cut up some of these logs.” Wade said, and quided Peter to the spot he had been talking about. And true to his words, Peter could see the surface dripple, and he was sure that down there would be some big fishes.  
Peter redid his hook, and cast the line. He was eager to get some of those big fishes.  
He was very occupied with fishing and the steady whirr of the saw mill, as well as Wade's constant blabbering. He sure did get some fish during the first half an hour, but after that it started to even out. The fishes were all regular size, one or two for a person would be plenty.  
Now that he had pretty much caught a fish for everyone he found his attention straying.  
At first it was just his thoughts. He found himself wondering since when had Wade been around, or had he been here always. He couldn't remember. He also wondered how he had gotten all those scars. Maybe his work would leave him with some scars thanks to axes and motorsaws, but that couldn't be all of it. There might be a chance that he was in a forest fire at some point.  
Once the thoughts were astray, his eyes started to wander too.  
He kept slipping glances at Wade untill he was out right staring at him. The man was working hard, making sure that all the lumber got cut. His shirt was wet from sweat and he gept rubbing the sweat off his face. Wade had a hat, but he had discarded it already. His head was bald, and his eyes were brown. The man sure had a lot of scars, but he was not that bad of a looker. He had a nice lean, yet muscled build. At least totally more muscular than him. Peter himself was thin, almost scrawny.  
”Phew, is it hot in here!” Wade exclaimed, and he pulled off his shirt, and he then proceeded to wipe his face in to it.  
”It's only the start of the summer and I'm already sweating like a small pig! Did you catch any fish Petey?”  
Peter had to mentally shake himself off of it to get his eyes off the man. Wade sure had some defined muscles hid under that shirt.  
Peter had to cough to clear his throat.  
”Yeah. I got all the fishes I need. I guess I should head back.”  
Wade threw the shirt on his shoulder, and let it be there as he rubbed his hands together to clear them.  
”Great. I was thinking of taking a break anyways. We should head to your aunt, and get ourselfs some of that sweet pie!”  
”Yeah.” Peter whispered, since the words seemed to get caught in his throat. ”Let's go.”

The two walked along a small path between the fir forest, and they made sure to walk around the huge anthill that they had newly build to hog the bath. The moss was slippery and moist next to the path, and Peter's rubber boot almost gave under him as he slipped on the moss, but Wade steered him upright. Peter thanked him with beet red face and he did not correct Wade's hand that he had left on his shoulder.

When Peter's home was on sight, Peter got some more kick to his walk. Uncle Ben had started the furnace outside, and Peter went straight to him with his catch.  
”Wow, you got enough to feed a family!” Ben praised, and he took the pucket filled with fish from Peter.  
”Ah, Wade. How are you doing?” Ben noticed the other walk on sight from behind the trees. Ben got up to politely shake the other's hand with a firm grasp.  
”I'm great, Ben. I got all that wood chopped up. It seems that you'll enjoy another warm winter!” Wade laughed, and challenged Ben's handshake with even firmer shake.  
”That is great to hear my son. Aunt May is inside baking. Why wont you join us in the table?” Ben asked, and Wade smiled brightly. ”You read my mind old man.”  
”Peter, please take him inside. I got some fish to fry.” Ben said aind pointed inside, and Peter nodded.  
They took a quick turn by the carage to Peter vould drop off his rod, and they then went straight inside.  
They left their shoes on the hallway, Peter's nicely lined, and Wade's thrown everywhere.  
They went to the kitchen where aunt May was just finishing up with the dishes. She dried her arms as she spoke: ”Peter, you are back so soon. I got the new botatoes boiling, and the Pie is resting on the windowstill.”  
”I love Pie.” Wade announced, and Aunt May whipped around with the towel in hand.  
”Wade darling! I did not expect you. Good thing I had a lot of potatoes in the pot!” Aunt May put down the towel and he hugged Wade with wide arms.  
”How's the river hog life for you?” Aunt May asked, and Wade swiped his brow. ”It's great. I got a lot of trees down this spring. Cutting them up is going to be a blast. Keeps a man in shape you know.” Wade said and showed off his bicep, making aunt May admire his prowess.  
”You are a good man Wade.” Aunt May smiled and patted him on the back.  
”Do you need any help in the kitchen?” Wade asked, and looked over aunt May to see if there was anything that needed attention.  
”Oh no, don't you even worry yourself! You are a guest in this house!” Aunt May said, and pushed Wade backwards, almost worried that the man might go and help himself.  
”May, I would gladly help, you sure need it around the farm.” Wade said, and Aunt may dismissed him with a swap of her hand: ”Humbug! Wade, my boy, you are many things. Strong and full of personality, but cook you are not. Just go upstairs with Peter and make yourself at home.”  
“If you really want that, then okay.” Wade said, and Turned around to face Peter.  
“I do. Why won't you get to know each other, I'll holler when the food is ready.” Aunt may shushed them both out from her kitchen, and Peter looked quite sheepishly on the floor, before he noticed Wade's expecting look.  
“Yeah, upstairs. I'll show you my room.” Peter mumbled, and made his way to the stairs.  
Peter's room was smallish. He had a bed in the middle of the room, a closet on the opposite wall, and a work table next to the door. He had a huge window on his room that lighted the area well without the lamp.  
Peter went to his bags that he had left on the bed, while he told Wade to make himself comfortable. Wade went to lean against the windowsill. The windowsill was wide and sturdy enough to hold a person. Peter knew, because he used to sit on the windowsill while he did his homework.  
“Nice room you got here.” Wade commented, as he made himself comfortable.  
Peter dug his bag for his eyeglasses, and he put them on. The room was suddenly a lot more clearer.  
Peter raised his head from his bed to his guest, and he swallowed around his suddenly dry throat.  
Wade was smoking hot. He could tell that without his glasses as well, but damn, seeing those firm muscles made Peter feel like he had just swallowed a hot potato as a whole.  
Peter licked his lips. “Thanks.” He rasped, and he tried to act cool and sit on the side of his bed.  
“You seem to get well with my aunt and uncle.” Peter came up with, and he had serious difficulties with keeping his eyes up at Wade's. The man was shirtless, and it was distracting him.  
“Yeah, They order wood every fall. I also help by the farm during the winter when I'm not working on the lumberjack business.” Wade explained, and Peter nodded.  
“Yeah, that's great. They need the extra hand with me in school and all.” Peter said with slight regret in his voice. He felt like he should be around more often to help out.  
“Yeah. I have heard all about you. Aunt May cannot shut up about you. She's so proud of you for going to the university of all. Science eh?” Wade tilted his head to the side, and Peter's eyes almost crept down his neck to follow the vein on his throat down to his specs, down his navel. And Then Peter managed to force his eyes back up.  
“Yeah. Science. I'm doing well. I got grades to prove it. I also do some photography on the side to help pay for the rent.” Peter said, and Wade nodded his head.  
“I didn't know that Photography was a bread making business.” Wade pointed out, and Peter felt his ears heat.  
“Yeah, it's not really a well paying job. I have considered selling my camera more often than I dare to admit. Thankfully in the town they need people to take photos of the recent events. It just means that I have to seek out the pad areas of the town constantly in hopes of getting some of that action on film.” Peter mumbled, And Wade nodded with exaggerated head motion.  
“Makes sense. Nice to hear that you take photos for the paper, I already thought that you were shooting porn.”  
Peter stuttered, flushing from his neck to head. “No! No, nothing like that! I take pictures of the rob in's and such news! I swear!” Wade laughed at Peter with raspy voice, and Peter felt like he could bury his head on the ground like an ostrich.  
“I believe you Petey. You don't seem like the closet perv type to me. Besides, there's nothing wrong with shooting pictures of hot ladies.” Wade explained, and made a square with his fingers by connecting his thumbs with his forefingers, making a imitation of camera. He held his fingers up to his face, before he made a sound that was very similar to camera's shutter sound.  
“Come on, admit it. You secretly take photos of all those hot people.” Wade teased, and Peter was sure his smile reached from one ear to another.  
“Well I sometimes take pictures of my friends. Or of people of my school. I take photos for the yearbook.” Peter commented. He did not know what to say, but apparently Wade was good at holding up a conversation.  
“Then who don't you take a picture of me then.” Wade said, and spread out his hands, as if offering himself. “Yeah, you could take my picture. It's not like I have any around. I'm not much of a picture kind of guy. The cameras make me look fat.” Wade said, and Peter sputtered. “Nonsense, your body has a zero fat tolerance.” Peter couldn't stop himself from saying, and he could see that his words went straight to Wade's self confidence, seeing as the man's smile only grew.  
“Well if you say so! Be sure to capture my good side. Who am I kidding, both my sides are equally scarred. You may be good, but a miracle worker you are not.” Wade joked as he turned from side to side, as if to show Peter his so called good side. Peter fished his bag for his camera, and he had to look up to Wade to correct him: “Stop lying. You are by definition not ugly. You have enough muscles to poke someone's eye out. I think you look perfect.” Peter immediately looked back down to his bag after that comment. His mouth was out to get him he was sure.  
“Well, if you really think so.” Wade said, and Peter could hear the man stepping awkwardly from one foot to another.  
“I do.” Peter said, as he got up his camera. He covered his red face with the contraption. “Smile.” Peter said, and immediately took a photo.  
Wade blinked hard thanks to the sudden flash, but at least he got a picture. Wade rubbed his eyes, before he held out his hand. “Come here Peter.” Wade said, and swung his hand as in a gesture that Peter should come join him beside him. Peter considered only a second before he went for it, and he almost tumbled when Wade tugged Peter in his armpit.  
“Here, take a picture of us two. I want it on my wall.” Wade said, and Held Peter's hand which was holding the camera, and it took it on the front, pointing at the both of them. The flash was bright and it made Peter's eyes see white for a second, but he was able to see the picture. It was a little bit to the side, but thy both somehow managed to fit in the photo. Peter had a slightly surprised mix confused, or maybe shy look on his face, while Wade had a shit eating grin himself. It was not a perfect photo, but it looked great.  
“I'll get the picture developed for you. We have a black room in this house.” Peter said, and he looked at his camera as he twiddled with it.  
“Yeah, you do that. You know where I am, once the pictures are done.” Wade said, and stepped closer to Peter. Peter had his eyes to the ground, and he could see Wade's feet right next to his. The man had suddenly come very close, and Peter felt the other's rough hands on his chin, guiding his look up.  
“Has anyone ever taken a picture of you? Other than you aunt and uncle of course.” Wade asked, and Peter was sure that the other's eyes were looking way past his eyes to somewhere deeper.  
Peter couldn't even stutter no, as Wade twisted the Camera off Peter's hands and snapped a photo. Peter had to shake his head to get rid of the momentary blindness. His look must be ridiculous on the photo. Like a lovesick goon. He bit his lip nervously, and suddenly there was another camera shot.  
“I want that framed as well.” Wade said, and pushed the camera back to Peter's hand. Peter had his words momentarily stuck to his throat.  
“Boys! The food is ready!” Aunt may hollered from downstairs, and Wade made the most charming smile Peter had ever seen in his life. It made his stomach drop in a good way.  
“I'll be right there!” Wade hollered back, and winked at Peter. “See you downstairs.”  
Wade patted Peter firmly on one shoulder, and he walked around him, disappearing behind the doorway. Peter could hear the heave steps on the stairs, and he exhaled loudly.  
Wade was going to be the death of him.

When Peter got down Wade had already made himself comfortable in the dining table. Peter noted that more was coming out of his mouth than was going in.  
“Aunt May your cooking is the best! I have not eaten real food since, like, the last time I visited! You know I couldn't live without out that take away Mexican place, I mean, chimichanga's are the best!” Wade was taking food in every change he got, and Peter noted that the man had no Moral obligation to keep his mouth shut while chewing.  
“That's sweet Wade, have another plate, you look so thin.” Aunt may said with a smile and held over the dish of fish for Wade.  
Peter took the only free seat of their four seated dining table from next to Wade. He ate with more grace than the other knew of.  
“Peter, are you staying for the whole summer? Me and Aunt May could use some help around the farm.” Uncle Ben scooped some more potatoes on his plate. “Wade has been around the farm quite often. He's a good man, helping around with the fields and all. I may be old, but at least I can still take care of my own cows!” Ben laughed, and raised a glass of fresh milk as a token to his work.  
“Peter, with Wade around, I bet the work around the farm wont be so dull anymore!” Aunt May laughed, and Wade nodded vigorously.  
“That I can bet on! I can be many things, but dull aint one of them!.” Peter had to agree. If the man who acted the way he did, this sure would turn out to be one interesting summer.

They ate the dinner with relatively peaceful terms, if one doesn't count on Wade's constant talking.  
They were already serving the pie around, and everyone was taking part in the conversation. Uncle Ben decided to get straight to the work.  
“Wade, can you come over tomorrow morning? I'm going to mow the hay, and I have waited for Peter to come over so you can pile them up to haystacks. My back wont let me lift like it used to.” Peter rolled his eyes. There was always work around the farm. Hard, physical labor. He was a book worm. Not a worker, but Ben never took that as an answer. “It raises character!” He said.  
“Sure thing Ben. I have quite a bit of spare time at the mill. I got a plot of forest right next to the river, and I have already finished with the transporting of the goods. Now only the chopping is left.” Uncle Ben nodded, and with a smile elbowed Peter on the side. “We could as well help each other, you can help us at the farm, and we will sent Peter to chop some logs with you!”  
“Ben!” Peter warned, totally not up for any more physical labor than need be, but Wade seemed to override his comeback with a swift reply: “Deal!” He reached his hand out and Ben took it for a shake.  
“You better keep eye on him though. I might not want to return him.” Wade said with dead serious voice, but Ben obviously took it as a joke and laughed heartily. Wade made a move to fist pump the air in victory.  
Peter felt like had just been sold over at the slave market.

The evening was setting and Wade was heading home for the night. He had gotten the leftovers of the pie, and he wished Peter good night. Peter smiled slightly, and wished the same. Wade winked at him, and with a grin wished him sweet dream right before he made his exit.  
Peter felt his cheeks get hot as he got glued to his place as he watched the pearly whites the other had shoved with a grin. Peter had to bury his head in his hand as he escaped to his room.  
He threw the door closet and collapsed on his bed.  
Wade sure was something else.  
Peter took a couple of slow breaths to cool himself down. Wade had an awful lot of confidence for someone with scars all over his face. But that was his best quality, wasn't it? The confidence. That was something Peter did not have that much. He was a shy, quiet boy. He barely had the nerve to befriend Wade, where the other hand nerve to blink at him during the first meeting.

Peter calmed down quite a bit after a few minuted, and he turned his head around to see his camera on the night table. He reached over and took a look at the picture wade had shot earlier. The first picture of wade was almost ridiculous. The other eye was closed, the other was diluted, and his mouth was partly open. That would be framed. That would so be framed right over his bed so the first thing he sees in the morning is that ridiculous face so he can start his day with a laugh. Peter sniggered to himself as he went for the second photo. Wade had somehow managed to get the perfect picture face on, with huge smile and open eyes, while Peter looked like he had just swallowed a potato as a whole. His eyes were huge with surprise, and his mouth was in a crooked, thin line. The picture was taken so that Peter barely fit in the picture, but since he was so close to Wade's side one might think they were glued together.  
Wade sure had balls to just sweep him off his feet like that. But Peter was glad that he had. Wade was warm, his body was hard and muscular, and if nothing the man was saving him from his mundane weekday labor.  
Peter smiled faintly, and just then Ben knocked on his door loudly, almost making Peter ditch the camera in surprise.  
“Go to bed, sonny! It's a long day working tomorrow!” Ben said, and Peter could hear the footsteps go to Ben and aunt May's shared room.  
peter did not realize he had held his breath, but he now exhaled it loudly.  
He set the camera back where he found it, and he took a pillow and landed it straight on his face.  
This was going to be one of a kind summer.

 

In the following morning Peter woke up to his overalls being thrown at his face. “Morning sunshine. It's hay day!” Ben exclaimed, and Peter could hear the other stomping down the stairs.  
Peter sluggishly got up, and he felt like he had not gotten nearly enough sleep to deal with this so early on the morning.  
He trotted his way downstairs for a quick shower, and he polled his overalls on while he made his way to the field. Wade and Ben were already there. Ben was in the tractor, stalling.  
“Morning Petey!” Wade waved at him, and gave him a pitchfork. “Morning.” Peter rubbed his eyes and Ben started the tractor, and started to cut the hay. Wade was following close, sticking up a stake on the ground, before he started to shovel up the hay and stack it on the stake. Peter did the same, but he soon learned that Wade was way faster at this than him. It took him double the time to get the stake stay up, and his hay bale was looking way slobbier than Wade's. Wade's bale was full and tall. Peter's was skimpy and rickety.  
“Try getting more hay on the fork.” Wade guided, but Peter noted that the hay went right through the fork, and he tried to pile it up better. When he went to stake the hay the hay just sort of crumbled down the bale.  
“You'll get the hand of it.” Wade said with a smile, as he picked up his speed to help Peter up every now and then. How ever Wade was able to stack so fast and still keep up conversation was beyond him. Ben was way ahead of them by now.

Peter put a lot of work in to the stacking, but eventually he was starting to get pooped. He had to swipe sweat off his brow every now and then, and his eyes wandered. Wade had tied his shirt on his belt to fight off the heat, and Peter's eyes were appreciating the sight. Especially the way Wade's sides moved. He wished he had brought a camera.  
With that thought Peter shook his head. He was stacking hay, not taking a photo shoot.  
Peter tried working twice as hard to keep himself distracted.

Soon Peter felt he needed a pause, and he stuck his pitchfork on the ground, and sat down, leaning against it. “I'm taking a break.” Peter panted, and Wade stacked the hay he had been carrying and came by. He also stuck his pitchfork to the ground, and sat down right beside Peter.  
“Whew, that's a lot of work. We are almost at the half way through.” Wade said, and laid on his back. Peter had trouble keeping eye contact, as his eyes kept constantly creeping downwards. Wade had an amazing stomach. So firm, defined, and was that a path of hair going down? No Peter, do not think that! Peter took his eyes off the scarred man, and decided to look at the forest instead.  
“How ever did you work this all by yourself? Not that I'm much of a help.” Peter said mainly to distract himself. He took another peek at Wade, and he saw the man shrugging.  
“Well, it has always been a lot of work, but I usually have taken a couple of days to do it. And you are helping. Alone I wouldn't have made it so far already.” Wade got up to sit properly.  
Peter could hear the loud engine of Ben's pickup van, and he looked where it was heading to. The van came by the road next to the field, and stopped when it was at their level.  
Ben opened the door and stuck his head out. “Do you want to come to the town?”  
Peter thought about it for a moment, but he felt too tired. It was better if he just finished with the work and was done with the day.  
“Nah. I'm good. Just pick up something to drink for me.” Peter shook his hand and watched as Ben waved back and was back on his way.  
Peter looked at Wade, who was busy watching the van disappear to the woods.  
“Would you have wanted to go to the town?” Peter asked, wondering if that was why the other was looking back.  
“No. I don't really like showing my face at the town too much. The rumors are already bad as it is.” Wade mumbled, and turned to face Peter.  
“What rumors?” Peter couldn't help himself asking.  
“You know, the whole scar thing.” Wade said, and made a move to gesture all over his body.  
“How did you even get those scars in the first place? Must have hurt like a bitch.” Wade laughed at his comment, and shrugged. “Not really. But yeah. I got the scars on this exact field you know.” Peter gawked at the other, and couldn't help prying. “Really?”  
“Yeah. I think you were to high school or something, I don't know. Ben had asked me to mow the field, just like every year. We were preparing the field for planting new hay, and we had to get the old grass off. I was here early in the morning, it was calm, and I had, like, this great Idea. I thought that I would burn-clear the field.” Peter said “no way” in amazement. Was Wade deranged or just stupid.  
“Yeah. It seemed like an awesome idea. I got some gas to start the wire, and I scratched the match. It all went good for like, the first 5 minutes or so, but then the wind caught up. I tried to take the flames down by getting a branch and soaking it in the gutter, but that didn't really do much. I was too busy taming the fire so I didn't notice how fast the flames were rising up, and that Ben had come over to help me. Aunt May saw the fire from the window there-” Wade pointed to the living room window “- and called the fire department.”  
Peter turned around to face Wade fully and he got his knees up to his chest as he listened.  
“Soon the fire department and as many neighbors as we managed to gather were all helping out. The smoke reached high to the sky, I only saw a quick glance around as I helped the other's to carry water. I was getting a refill when I saw a little girl by the side of the road. A punch of children had gathered around to watch the fire. The girl seemed distressed, and I went to ask her what was the matter.” Wade once again, started to draw on the air with his hands to show where the fire was, and he then pointed out to the field: “That is where her dad was, putting out the fire with his fire extinguisher. I saw how the man was so winded up stopping the fire ahead of him, that he had not noticed the fire closing on him at the back.” Wade made a hugging gesture with his arms, demonstrating the fire trapping around the man.  
“I had no time to dawdle, so I run at him immediately. I jumped through the fire and escorted the man out from the ring of fire. Thank god the fire was low as I got him. I had some flames eating at the hems of my pants, but that was nothing that few pats of hands wouldn't stifle.” Wade once again, shoved Peter first hand how he put down the fire in his pants.  
“I took the man up to the little girl, but you can not guess what came after that!” Wade rose to stare at Peter, prompting him to guess. “What happened?” Peter reached a little bit closer, and Wade flung his hands up.  
“That darn girl was nowhere to be seen! I turned around, and there she was. Right in the middle of the fucking field! Her dad was about to go after her, but I'll be damned if I have to get in a loop of saving one after the other. I told her dad that I'd take care of it, and I went ahead. I caught up to the girl quite fast, but the fire was hot. The girl was not looking where she was walking, she had her head up as she kept shouting for her daddy, and I saw the gasoline tank on the ground. I had been too busy taking off the fire to take away the gas tank, and The girl was about to step right in to it, and spill the gas all over the place. I knew she couldn't survive that, so I ran all I could, and I tackled her from behind. She knocked the can over, and I had barely enough time to pin the girl down to take most of the damage myself.” Wade pointed at his scars. “Ant that's how I got them. Only thing I remember after wards was that I was in too much of a shock to feel much anything, and that the hospital stuff was totally nasty. I later got a visit from the head of fire department, and he asked what went through my head when I decided to light that match. Nothing really if I'm honest. I just thought that I'd get the job done in a few. Ben has not let me mow the lawn since.”  
Wade laughed, and Peter gawked at him with his mouth open.  
“But, if all that happened, how come I have never heard of you?” Peter asked, and Wade shrugged. “Well, I don't go out that much. At first I wore a mask so I wouldn't have to show off my ugly ass head to everyone, but then the rumors started going that I had melted my whole face off, and that under the mask was just a skeleton. I got children running away in tears when I went to do grocery shopping. Aunt May finally convinced me to ditch the mask some years ago.” Wade mumbled, and laid back to lean on his elbows.  
“You face isn't ugly!” Peter cornered, and elbowed Wade on the shoulder. “I'm glad you aren't wearing any stupid mask.” Peter said, and he looked Wade dead in the eye. The look was making his stomach turn, and he felt himself rather awkward, but he dared himself to reach to touch Wade's face. He moved his thumb over Wade's brow, but he quickly drew back his hand as he saw Ben's pick up approach.  
“Boy's I got some soda for everyone!” Ben yelled, and Peter coughed. And got up, followed by wade. Wade walked past him, and when the got a head he turned back to look at peter, and he grinned. Peter felt his stomach lurch, but in a positive way.

After they had a refill on drinks they got back to hay stacking. Peter kept stealing glances at wade, but this time he noticed that he wasn't the only one stealing looks.  
Not that it was difficult to catch Wade stealing looks. The man had no concern at getting caught, and even if Peter caught him looking, he would still proceed to rake his eyes up and down Peter's body, making Peter blush and turn his sight away.  
Peter had worked so long that his shirt was strained with sweat, and it started to chafe uncomfortably, and he had to take it off. Peter could feel Wade's eyes on him twice as often now, but he tried to work off the hay in distraction.  
And that was why he did not Notice it when Wade came by his side and firmly stuck the pitchfork on the ground.  
“Here Pete, I'll show you how the get that hay.” Wade reached over Peter's back, and took a hold of his hands, repositioning the pitchfork. Peter felt goosebumps on his skin as the bare skin touched the other. Wade felt hot against his skin, and Peter swore he was leaning a little bit too flush against him. Nut he was not complaining.  
“Collect the hay with one long rake, get it on the fork, and lift it evenly, and then quickly stake it. There you go.” Wade said, and lowered his arms to Peter's hips. “Now you do it.” Peter felt his cheeks heat up, but he was sure that the other wouldn't notice it in this heat. Peter scooped up the hay, and he now noticed that what he had been doing wrong all time was the meek amount of hay he got on his fork. With a lot firmer load it was more likely stay intact all the way to the stake.  
“Great job Peter.” Wade sneaked his hands around the other as Peter got up to stand straight. “Thanks.” Wade pressed against Peter, and Peter was sure he could feel Wade against his lower back as the other responded: “No problem.”

“Peter, Wade! Dinner is ready!” Aunt may was yelling from the porch, and Peter felt Wade's hands drop. “What is it with the timings!” Wade groaned, and started trotting towards the main building.  
Peter rolled his eyes and smirked. At least he knew that whatever infatuation this was, it was mutual.  
Peter went to walk besides Wade, and sneaked his hand around the other's waste, pulling him close. “If I had my camera now, I would take a picture of your pout face.” Peter joked, and faked a move with his hand, similar to taking a photo.  
“I will show you what I would like to have a photo of!” Wade growled playfully, and groped quite firmly at Peter's behind. Peter did not expect that at all, and he almost jumped forward.  
“Oh yeah? Then I would take a photo of your chest!” Peter collected himself and laid his hand flat against the other's chest, then slowly dragged the hand lower. “And I would take another photo, just a bit downwards.” Peter felt the other's hip bone, and Wade was already forming an answer, saying something about how he wanted those legs of his off the floor, but Peter just hit Wade playfully on the chest.  
“I'll beat you to the camera!” Peter took a mad dash, leaving Wade looking behind him in surprise, after the other started running behind him.  
Wade was at his heel when Peter run the steps up to his room, and he managed to snatch the camera just in time before Wade tackled him down on the bed, and the camera's flash went off, taking a picture of leaping wade.  
Peter laughed, and took a picture of the other just before Wade tore the camera off, and took a picture of Pete's face, blinding him momentarily.  
“Boys, get down to eat!” Aunt May asked again as Peter wiped his eyes. Peter felt something soft, yet a little rough against his forehead before he felt Wade get up, using his knees as leverage.

 

The two finished off the dinner, and the hay field that evening. They were talking of whatever came in to their mind. The evening air felt perfectly chilly on their skin. The last of the work was done in a breeze, and once they were done they pulled their shirts back on their back.  
“I wasn't supposed to take off the shirt in the first place. My doctor said that if I burn my skin any more, I might just as well get the skin cancer, but I think that I would have it already if that were the case.” Wade was talking whatever he could think of, and Peter was glad to listen.  
“Well, I guess that's it for today. See you tomorrow.” Wade said, and ruffled Peter's hair before he went.  
Peter decided to beat off some steam that night before the bed.

 

The next morning it was aunt May who came to wake Peter up. She was way more gentle about it than Ben. Aunt may offered a basked for Peter, and she asked Peter to go tend to the cows, and then go pick up the chicken eggs.  
Peter nodded gladly. Taking care of livestock wasn't as hard as working on the hay field. Peter got to the job, and as he was walking to the barn, wade run up to him. “Morning Petey!” Wade wished, and Peter grinned. “Morning.”  
Their day was then going by. They fed the cows, milked them, and then let them out to the field. The day was going by fast, and Peter and Wade joked to each other all the way through it. They had even called a game of who can tease the other to the edge.  
So far neither of them were too successful, and they made it to the chicken coop. Peter picked up the eggs to the basket, while Wade picked up three eggs. “Look Peter!” He said, and started to juggle the eggs. “Be careful, they are going to the dinner table!” Peter warned, but Wade laughed as he juggled the three eggs around as he walked backwards. He was about to go by the gate when he tripped, and Peter made a lunge forwards, trying to safe the eggs, but the one he caught to his hand broke because of his firm grasp, and the second he tried to catch with his feet lived up to the same fate as the last one fell on the ground. Peter couldn't stop his lunge until he hit Wade straight to the chest and they both fell on the ground as a pile.  
Peter had his other hand over Wade's shoulder, the other on his chest, and their legs were all tangled up. “Sorry, I'll get myself up-!” Peter mumbled as he tried to get off from Wade, but the other held Peter on his place, and pulled him forward. Peter fell against Wade's chest, and and Wade reached for his chin to pull Peter's head up. Peter could see Wade grinning, before the other pulled his head close, and kissed Peter straight to the lips. Peter felt the soft, slightly torn skin against his lips, and he couldn't help himself. Peter licked Wade's lips before he sucked the lower lip in, and kissed Wade's lips eagerly. Peter gathered himself on his knees as Wade pulled him flush against his body as they kissed. Peter felt how Wade took a small bite on his lower lip. He could feel the other smirk, as he pulled back and looked at Wade. The other was smiling widely, but he pulled in to lay several small kisses on Peter's lips before he trailed along Peter's neck, biting the other on the joint of his shoulder.  
“What do you say if we leave the eggs for now?” Wade mumbled against the skin and raked his fingers down Peter's back, inching his fingers below the waist line of Peter's jeans to rub his fingers against the crease of Pete's ass.  
Peter jerked his hips forward as he buried his head in Wade's neck. Peter reached to whisper on the other's ear: “Yes please.”  
Wade grinned, and picked Peter up to his hands. “I almost thought you would leave me hanging!” Wade started to walk towards the barn they kept the old hay in. They didn't want to be seen by Peter's aunt and uncle now did they.  
Wade dropped Peter against the hay bale and he climbed over him, pushing Peter down. Peter pulled Wade closer, and he could feel the his knee bush against his groin. Peter gasped as he pulled Wade from his neck in to a kiss. Peter raked his hands all over Wade's back before he reached under the other's shirt. He dug his hands further. Sliding his hands against the other's sides and chest, pulling the shirt off over Wade's head. Peter felt like he was in a hurry, he felt the hay itching at his waist, and he felt hot and bothered by all the touches Wade did. Wade was currently holding Peter down by his shoulder's and Peter leaned his head to the side to bite Wade gently on the shoulder, as he tried to dig his hands to the other's waist. Peter sucked on Wade's neck, as he started to work the button's of Wade's pants. In the end Wade climbed to sit on top of Peter's waist as he tore the buttons open, and with Peter's aid they pulled his pants off. Wade kicked the pants off himself as he went to pull Peter's shirt off his shoulders.  
Wade raked his hands down Peter's sides, causing him to shudder, as he leaned down to suck on Peter's nipples. Wade licked around the nipple before kissed it, the pulled it with his teeth. Peter bent his frame to a slight arch as he reached to Wade's back, moving his hands up and down the other's back. Peter felt it urgent that he got his pants off right now. His hands were by his zipper in a mere moment, and he unbuttoned the pants in second. Wade smirked as he saw Peter work with his pants, and he reached down to pull them off. Peter could feel the hay bale under him itch his ass, but he did not care. He kicked the pants off himself, and spread his legs to trap Wade in between. He pulled the other closer, and kissed him on the lips as he pulled Wade down from his neck. “Please, I need it.” Peter whispered to the other's ear, he was already semi erected, and he reached his other free hand to rub Wade's dick to full scale. Wade thrust against Peter's hand, and Peter could hear how the breath caught on his throat.  
“You sure know how to bush my buttons.” Wade groaned and guided his hands under Peter's ass to pull the other one up so he could have his knees under him. Wade reached down and moved the palm of his hand from between Peter's ass to his balls, and eventually his penis. He rubbed the the other with firm strokes, making Peter shiver and pant. Every time a shiver passed Peter he could feel it as Peter squeezed his cock accordingly. Wade leaned down and reached in for a kiss as he sped up with the rubbing, as he reached the other hand between themselves, so he could massage Pete's asshole with his fingers. He did circular motion with both of his fingers, pushing harder and harder in, until one finger slid inside. He started to move the finger in and out, until he added depth, moving it all the way in, and then almost out, but not quite. Peter moaned and reached up his legs to to hold Wade still with them. Wade added in another finger, and Peter clenched his muscles around Wade's finger, He almost forgot to move his hand around the other, but he soon picked up on his phase. Peter clawed Wade's sides with the other free hand he had.  
Wade moaned as Peter's touch itched his skin, and he added the third finger. It was starting to feel dry to move in and out, but they really did not have too much of lubricant.  
“Mm, Peter, I want you.” Wade groaned as he started to rub his dick against Peter's cleft, up and down. His Penis was leaking a bit of semen, and he used his hand to squeeze it out, and then rub it against Peter's opening.  
“God, Peter, You look irresistible.” Wade moaned, and he collected Himself Over Peter. He had his whole body over him, and Peter felt amazingly cold against his hot skin.  
“Wade, Please. I'm as ready as I can get.” Peter moaned, and reached for his dick to rub it with fast strokes.  
“Yes.” Wade hissed, as he quided his head in. He pushed in hard, but he moved in slowly. He slowly moved forwards, the pulling himself back. He did small back and forth movement, pushing himself just a little bit forwards every stroke.  
“Ahh, yes.” Peter moaned, and he lifted his legs up, and Wade took hold of his angles as he pushed his legs down, then resumed to hold Peter still from the back of his knees.  
Wade curved his body as he tried to thrust as deep as he could get. “Peter, you feel so damn good.” Wade hissed, and held still for a second. When he felt Peter bush back against him, he started moving. He pulled back and then slammed forwards, keeping up a decent rhythm. Peter moaned with every thrust, and Wade started to hit deeper. He slammed in, and when buried to the hilt he grind his groin against Peter, reaching deeper and deeper. “Oh god wade, I love that.” Peter moaned, and scratched quite firmly on Wade's shoulders.  
Wade started moving faster, making Peter move backwards with every thrust. Peter thrust back against Wade, and he contracted his muscles against Wade every time the other moved.  
Peter moaned, and he grasped tightly around himself, and he started rubbing himself hard to match Wade's thrusting. “Oh god wade, harder. Mmm, Deeper.” Peter groaned, and he curved himself up from the hay bale, reaching his hand behind him to grasp anything he would reach.  
Wade bit in to Peter's shoulder, and he buried himself all the way in, and he held still. He caught his breath for a while, and then pulled out. Wade leaned back and and helped Peter maneuver himself. “Turn over, on your knees.” Wade commanded, and Peter did just dad. The hay scratched at him, and his knees dug deeply in to the hay bale, but that didn't matter. Peter had his head and shoulders against the hay, with his rear high up. “Just like that.” Wade raked his hand from up to down against Peter's back, causing the other to get goosebumps all around. Wade repositioned himself, and slammed inside with all of his might.  
Peter moaned loudly. The new position let Wade get deeper, almost too deep to hurt, but god did it feel good at the same time. Peter moved back to meet Wade with every thrust, and and he had to hold right against the hay bale so he wouldn't slide forward and fall on his stomach. “God wade, keep doing that!” Peter moaned as the other thrust deep in, and then rolled his hips firmly against Peter's ass, Making him moan.  
Peter thrust backwards, moving against Wade, tempting the other to go faster.  
Peter bit his lip as he held tight with one hand, and stroked his manhood with the other. He was so close, so very close. He rubbed himself so fast, that when he finally came there were white spots all over his vision. Even if he held his eyes open he didn't see anything except bright blinding light. “Oh god wade, yes!” Peter moaned, and Wade did a last thrust deep in, and he came as he grind against Peter. “Mm, yes.” Wade groaned, and he collapsed against Peter, still inside of him.  
Peter and Wade both panted loudly, and Peter felt quite okay under the other's weight. He felt like he couldn't move even if he wanted to.  
“Peter” Wade panted, breathless. “Yea?” Peter sighed, and turned his head to the side. Wade kissed him on the lips. “If I had your camera now, I would take a picture of you.” Wade panted.  
“I would take a picture of both of us. And this hay bale. It's probably ruined for ever.” Wade laughed loudly. “Ungh, don't remind me. I probably have hay all the way up my asshole.” Peter moaned as Wade made small tugs in and out, causing Peter to tense up and squeeze couple of more drops of semen out of his manhood.  
“Aww, poor you. You should come over to my sawmill. I will clean it all off. We could go skinny dipping. I could fuck you against that damn.” Wade groaned and and pushed once again against Peter, causing a groan in reply. “Aagh, yes. I would like that.” Wade buried his head on Peter's neck, and bit his ear.  
“Bring the camera.” Wade whispered, and Peter shuddered once more, imagining himself and Wade, fucking in the water against the damn, with the camera documenting it all.  
“Wade you are such a tease.” Peter groaned when Wade pulled out of him, and Peter could feel the semen drip down his ass crack.  
Peter sat up, and he felt the hay immediately brush against his ass.  
“Gah, this hay.” Peter complained, and he watched as Wade pulled his pants on. “Well, you better come over quick. No need to prolong it.” Wade threw his shirt on his shoulder, and went to exit the barn. “I'll see you at the sawmill.”  
Peter grinned, and pulled his cloths on as well.

He would get his camera, and he would go to the mill. Then he would fuck until he barely remembered how to walk. This is going to be the best summer he has ever had.


End file.
